digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Tepherismon
Tepherismon is a Dragon Man Digimon of great conviction and is very versatile. By Biomerging with Christian Drake who is a Computer Science major, Tepherismon is able to use sorcery programming language. Coupled with the Dragon DNA he is able to produce "Shield Breath", a substance that is equivalent to Chrome Digizoid in many aspects, except that it is only semi-stable and requires additional energy to maintain physical form when it takes a hit. Tepherismon skillfully wields a flamberge made of White Digizoid named Vaderix. Vaderix is so incredibly effective against wicked Digimon that it has been compared to ImperialDramon Paladin Mode's Omega Sword. Vaderix has the Digicode (DEBUG) etched on the blade, which enables it to both penetrate the defenses of malevolent Digimon and restore Digimon under the sinister influences (such as a Black Gear, Dark Ring/Spiral, Beelzemon's Behemoth, or Olegmon's chant) to normal without hurting them. On the downside, this means that Vaderix is not very effective against Digimon who aren't necessarily evil but just get enraged by Tepherismon's narcissistic and holier-than-thou attitude. His Shield Breath Armor has the emblem of the Zero Unit on his chest,the Crest of Miracles on the mouth of his helmet, the armor on the back of his hands, his elbow pads, and knee, and on the forehead of his helmet he bears the emblem of the Dragon's Roar Digimemory. The DigiCode on the visor affords him enhanced vision, covering all of the electromagnetic spectrum. Attacks *'Stardust Fusilade': Sends out massive quantities of Shield Breath in the form of darts at the opponent, each dart possessing a force of 19 tons per-square-inch. This attack requires massive amounts of energy and causes Tepherismon to separate into Ryudamon and Christian Drake due to the strain if Tepherismon is not in Superior Mode. *'Coupé de Grac': Interrupts in the opponent's meele attack with a coupé from Vaderix. *'Wrath of Wyvern': Similar to Dynasmon's Breath of Wyvern, but at one-half the size. However, although the attack size is only one half of Breath of Wyvern, Tepherismon's technique is better condensed so Wrath of Wyvern has 75% the over all destructive power of Breath of Wyvern, so in some ways it can actually be considered more powerful in the area it affects! Also, unlike Dynasmon, Tepherismon has full control over the technique. Click here for an illustration of the attack. *'Hydra's Retaliation': Spins insanely fast to slice up enemies with Vaderix. Named so because the speed of the spin is so fast that it is as if there are nine attackers, not just one. After using this technique however, Tepherismon becomes understandably quite dizzy, sometimes to the point it causes him to vomit. *'Xyvor Swordform: Colliding Wave': Changes Vaderix from a single handed flamberge into a two-handed flambard and executes a powerful stroke that mimics the movement of a wave crashing down. Acknowledgement: This technique was inspired by a move in Id: The Greatest Fusion Fantasy by mangaka A.T. Kenny. *'Lindworm Rush': Rides on data packets to traverse fifty feet as quickly as normal people can take a step. This technique is often used to evade instead of attack, because once Tepherismon starts it he can't stop. *'Xyvor Swordform: Smashing Ground': Raises Vaderix above his head before transforming it into a flambard and bringing the sword down on the enemy. While powerful, this attack obviously leaves openings while Vaderix is raised above the Tepherismon's head, so it isn't very practical. In a situation that Tepherismon can use it however, this attack not only can split though most Digimon's defenses but also the earth itself, hence the name.